The present invention relates to the field of equalization in high-speed receiving units, and more particularly to a peaking inductor array for a peaking control unit of a transceiver.
Data transceiving systems for high-speed communication are subject to signal distortion of the transmitted signal. Various measures are applied to reconstruct the transmitted data from the received analog signal. In receiving units, a number of equalizers are commonly provided to compensate for losses and signal distortion substantially caused by propagating the data signal via the transmission channel.
One known measure concerns an equalization of the received analog signal in the continuous time regime, i.e., before sampling and digitization and before the final digital processing of information is performed, by means of a continuous-time linear equalizer. The received analog signal to be processed by the continuous-time linear equalizer corresponds to a continuous voltage or current signal which is transmitted across the physical transmission channel according to a digital modulation format, e.g., to non-return-to-zero binary level signaling or to a pulse amplitude modulation with four signaling levels (PAM-4). It is the general purpose of a continuous-time linear equalization to compensate for the losses of high-frequency components of the transmitted analog signal which are caused by attenuation and dispersion of the signal propagating along the transmission channel.